It is known to use laminated insulation materials to construct bags which can provide physical cushioning of the contents of the bag, as well as thermal insulation properties. These bags are generally made by folding the laminated composite to produce the bag.
Unfortunately, these bags are generally deficient in two respects.
First, these bags typically do not provide a flat bottom for placing large or flat bottom objects such as frozen fish, ice cream, pharmaceutical containers, and beverages.
Secondly, these bags typically do not provide a means for providing a hermetic closure. An airtight closure system would significantly improve the thermal insulation properties of such bags.